The Best of Times
by Genntle Kat
Summary: formerly 'pratical jokes' this story took on a life of its own! please, read and review! the final chap should be up shortly!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The characters scenes locations and anything Harry you recognize are not mine. I didn't make them. I borrowed a bit and added a few new people. All Harry stuff belongs to JKR.  
  
Authors note: the story was formerly called "Practical Jokes", but as its taken on a life of its own and evolved a bit past just the jokes, we felt the title wasn't fitting. Chapter 3 is up. Please Read and review!! ############ ###################  
  
Practical Jokes  
  
Lily Evans came tearing into the Griffindor common room out of breath, looking almost panicked. She darted her head around the room looking for Sirius. Although a small part of her hoped she wouldn't be able to warn him in time-he needed to be brought down a level or two- her panic rose.  
  
"Lily?" James touched her shoulder from behind. "What's going on?"  
  
She spun to her boyfriend, with a grin teasing the corners of her mouth. "Where's Sirius?"  
  
James furrowed his brow, shaking his head slightly. "In the dorm." He pointed at the stairs "With Remus and Peter." He cocked an eyebrow, "Is he in trouble?"  
  
Lily smiled. When was he not?  
  
"Black!" A very angry female voice came from the corridor, Lily hadn't closed the portrait.  
  
Pushing James towards the stairs, she fought back a chuckle and ordered, "Get him out of here!"  
  
"Black!"  
  
"She's going to kill him this time."  
  
"What did he do?" Grinning at Lily, he knew this was good. Lily never tried to help Sirius. He wasn't sure if it was because he annoyed the hell out of her, or if she just thought he could take care of himself. Either way, neither applied right now. He was about to ask again when he looked over Lily (who was still pushing him at the stairs), and saw what Sirius had done.  
  
"Where is he Potter?" Jennifer Lennox stood in the archway burrowing raging eyes at James- Who had to force himself not to laugh. The normally very pretty girl could hardly be described as such. He waist length chocolate hair was an awful shade of yellowish-orange with a definite green tint to it. And her olive skin had gone all streaky. She almost looked like one of those muggle soldiers that painted their skin for camouflage.  
  
Behind the hysterics James was fighting he was trying to figure why Sirius had done this. Jen was pretty, clever and just a little nasty. Although not an ace athlete, she was in excellent shape and could ride a broom fairly well. If Sirius was ever going to stick with one girl, this one was perfect for him. And Sirius did like her! He wasn't one to talk about his feelings but he had spent a great deal of time with the girl over the last few months. James and Remus had even taken sport to teasing him about how often the two would disappear. Hadn't he shagged her just last night?  
  
"Where?" She shouted at James, Eyes brimming with tears born of rage.  
  
"Go!" Lily shouted almost as loud, then spun on her approaching friend. "Stop Jen!"  
  
James took the stairs three at a time trying to hear the girls. "Jenny, stop! You can't just go up there and hex him!" (Crash thump slam) "Watch me!" He was half tempted to go back down just to see his Lily in a catfight, yes, he liked that thought. As a matter of fact, but Jennifer's hair and skin right, he wouldn't min being in the middle of-  
  
"Black!" She'd broken past Lily and was racing up the stairs.  
  
Running into the room, James held the doorknob as he twisted, almost skidding off his feet and slammed the door shut. "Lock it!" He said to Sirius who was standing in the center of the room, obviously beginning to cross it.  
  
"You just did." Said Sirius, confused.  
  
"Magic it! I don't have my wand!"  
  
For a confused moment, Sirius stared at his tousled-haired best friend holding out a hand for explanation.  
  
"Black!" Jen screamed through the door, then "Alohomora!" The latch slipped loose and she tried to push in, but James was leaning on the door holding it shut. She slammed into it, pushing it open just a bit "Open this door!"  
  
She threw her weight against the door again and James feet began to slip. He turned his back to the door and tried to push, but had on only socks that gave no traction. "Calm down Jen! You can't come in here like that!"  
  
"Fuck off James!" She redoubled he efforts and pushed the door open a bit more "Sirius! Get! Out! Here! NOW!"  
  
At the sound of her voice, Sirius threw himself against the door, elbowing James ribs as they slammed the door shut.  
  
Remus jumped up from the pile of books he and Peter had strewn across the floor, pulling his wand from his robes. Maneuvering his wand around Sirius he charmed the lock.  
  
"Alohomora.alohomora!"  
  
Remus looked at James, "That won't hold for long.  
  
"Dammit Remus! Open this door!" She began pounding on the door.  
  
Peter, who stayed clear of the melee, stood and looked at Sirius, "Jeez, Sirius, what did you do to her? She's really hot."  
  
"Hot?" James sneered. Still leaning on the door "Once she gets through this door she's going to tear you apart! What were you thinking?" He glared at the criminal.  
  
"Stupid! Sick! Fuck!"  
  
Padfoot looked at his fellow marauders, arms stretched in defeat shaking his head. "I don't know!" He looked at James "What did she say before you came up?"  
  
Standing straight James scoffed "I thought you liked her, Sirius!"  
  
Pound-Bang, "Peter! Open this door or when you DO come out I'll curse you into sludge!"  
  
"What did I do?" Then turned on Sirius, know full well Jen could follow through on her threat. "What did you do to her?"  
  
Again, he shook his head; looking pleadingly at his friends accusing faces "I don't know! I did like her-I do!"  
  
"Open this door!" Pound pound.  
  
James ran his hands over his hair taking a steadying breath, the looked at Sirius. "You really have no idea why she looks like she's been bathed in a rotten swamp?"  
  
Sirius clapped a hand over his mouth as understanding dawned on him. "Oh no." He moved his hand to his forehead and turned back to the room.  
  
"I'll tear this door to splinters with my hands!"  
  
"What did you do?" Moony growled at his back.  
  
"It was weeks ago," he was shaking his head. "We were talking about the Americans, where she comes from in California. The girls have blonde hair with tanned skin."  
  
"Oh. My. God." Remus said.  
  
"You didn't." James said, knowing he had.  
  
Peter looked to them all, clearly the only one who was still lost. To seem useful he put his head to the door as the pounding and shouting had stopped.  
  
"It was a joke!" Sirius turned back to look at his friends. Neither James nor Remus looked happy. "I never thought she'd actually use it! Prongs, I swear! I was sure I got the potions right."  
  
"You mixed a potion into her shampoo."  
  
Padfoot nodded. Had he been the dog, his tail would have been securely tucked between his legs. "And her soaps."  
  
Remus let out a low whistle.  
  
"I think she's gone." Peter said tentatively. "But I'm not opening the door to find out."  
  
"They were separate bottles!" Sirius felt he needed to explain. "When she didn't show up blonde weeks ago, I figured she'd tossed them!"  
  
"I guess you were wrong." Moony almost smiled as he shook his head. "You're dead."  
  
"What am I going to-"  
  
"JENNIFER, NO!" Lily's scream was so loud the marauders all stopped and jerked their heads to the door.  
  
"Move Lily!" Then a thud that was defiantly a body being thrown.  
  
Then- SLAM.  
  
The four reflexively jumped away from the door.  
  
Slam  
  
The door jerked slightly and the frame creaked.  
  
"She's trying to break the door down!" Peter cried out.  
  
"With what?" Sirius stepped further back.  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
Remus and James had crossed to the back of the room and were casually leaning on the foot of peters bed.  
  
Slam. Dust dropped from the frame.  
  
Prongs shook his head smiling. "Lily was right Padfoot. She's really going to kill you this time."  
  
"It was just a potion! On hour, maybe two!"  
  
Slam. Wood was creaking around the door. Peter retreated to the bed behind Moony and Prongs.  
  
"You have to help me!"  
  
They all shook their heads.  
  
"This time you deserve whatever you get."  
  
"You're on your own."  
  
Slam. She was getting close.  
  
Frantically, Sirius looked around the room and did the only thing he could think of. He threw open the windows, grabbed his broom. and ran for his life.  
  
Remus smiled and pointed his wand at the door.  
  
"No!" Peter shouted, "She'll kill us!"  
  
But too late. The door was unlocked and open. Jen stood in the doorway glaring. If her face hadn't been that ugly greenish streaky, it would have been red. She stomped over to James and grabbed his robes pulling him close to her face. "Where is he?"  
  
Suppressing the urge to grin, as he knew he'd regret if he did, he pointed and nodded to the windows.  
  
Shoving him down, a little harder than he thought he deserved, she stalked to the window, just in time to see Sirius cutting across the lake.  
  
She spun back to the three remaining marauders and pointed. James and Remus put their hands up in surrender and Peter tried to vanish behind them.  
  
"That's enough, Jen." Lily was standing in the doorway, looking disheveled, although a bit amused.  
  
"No, it's-" As she turned to Lily, she caught sight of James broom, ran to it, mounted and flew out the window.  
  
Lily, Remus and Peter erupted into laughter. "Oh, she's going to make him suffer!"  
  
Remus nodded, "He doesn't stand a chance!"  
  
"James?" Lily looked at her boyfriend who was staring blankly out the window. "James, are you okay?"  
  
Slowly he turned to Lily, looking wounded. "She just stole my broom!" 


	2. Quidditch

Disclaimer; not my characters. Didn't make them. They all belong to the illustrious JKR. If you don't recognize them, they're mine. As is the story.  
  
Quidditch  
  
Sirius chanced a backwards glance and saw Jen racing across the water at him. Damn, she was gaining. How did she get out here so fast? Who taught her to fly like that? Why wasn't she on the Quidditch team? Checking over his shoulder she was even closer. She'd catch him in a few minutes. He leaned onto his broom and angled back towards the school. He couldn't loose her; he'd have to out fly her. Where did she get a broom so quickly?  
  
Standing beside each other, she barely reached his chin. They were both fit, but he was athletic. Putting his height with his mass, his broom carried considerable more weight. And she was fast. Too fast.  
  
Another glance and she was close enough for him to see the fury on her face. It was an accident! He thought as he sped around the Quidditch stadium. I should've had James Check the potions, he thought. Pulling hard right he dashed through the tunnel and onto the pitch, where Ravenclaw were having an evening practice. He pulled up to slow, not wanting to run into a player and felt a tug at his robes.  
  
Jen had grabbed the back of his robes and was trying to pull him off his broom, while holding onto hers. Instinctively, he jerked the robe from her grasp and flew into the Pitch-darting around the bludgers and players who immediately threw nasty comments and looks.  
  
Looking behind him he realized why Jen was not on the Quidditch team. She was fast, but had very little control.  
  
"The field is booked for Ravenclaw tonight, black!" Jared Jones, the Ravenclaw captain bellowed, then looked at Jen as she screeched, covering her head with an arm, dodging a bludger. He looked back at Sirius, "You've got to be kidding me!"  
  
He smiled back and looked at Jen, shrugging a shoulder. The potions were starting to wear off; he could see her hair darkening. She swung her broom around to avoid a chaser.  
  
"Never mind, Black." He turned back to his practice almost giggling. "We can work around her."  
  
Sirius shook his head with laughter and flew higher into the pitch. Watching Jen dodge in and out of the Quidditch team ducking bludgers and getting very frustrated. Every time she saw Sirius, he would move just as a ball or broom would take her attention away from him.  
  
Ravenclaw had continued with their practice as though Jen was nothing more than another bludger to be avoided, tossing an occasional "Learn to fly!" "Your hair is awful!", "Your supposed to wash those masks off!", "sod off!".  
  
Sirius had just moved again and was looking down at Jen smiling. She just dodged another bludger with a yelp and was snapping her head around. Sirius mused this must be how a snitch feels, and then snickered at the thought of Jen ever being a seeker. When she looked at him next, he could see tears streaking her face. Suddenly it didn't seem so funny. She was just a little more than halfway down the pitch. She looked at him defiant, and then made to charge him when a bludger hit the side of her head.  
  
She'd been taken completely unawares and was spinning sideways off her broom, barely keeping one tense hand on the handle.  
  
Sirius saw her panicked face as she tried to get a better grip. He couldn't hear the words, but saw he mouth moving as she tried to swing her other arm up.  
  
He was more than halfway to her before he realized her was flying. Panic turned to terror when the force of her swinging body snapped her slipping fingers from the broom.  
  
The terrified scream echoed through the pitch. Sirius vaguely saw a few blue streaks heading for Jen but knew he was by far the closest, and the only one to stand a chance of catching her. He couldn't remember his broom ever moving so slowly. How far was she falling? Two hundred meters? Two fifty? She could die from a fall like that. She was falling to her death because he'd been taunting her. Move stupid broom! Move! When she first flew onto the pitch it took only seconds for him to realize she'd never catch him with so many obstacles. But he had to tease her.  
  
He was close, ten meters. Taking a hand from the broom he reached out, five meters swept under her and caught her around the waist.  
  
Her elbow caught his temple when he pulled her in front of him on the broom. She threw an arm around his waist and grabbed his shoulder so hard he lost control of the broom. He jerked forward trying to grab the broom with both hands and slammed his front teeth into her forehead, splitting his lip. Her head snapped back and her almost lost her. The collision of their heads left his vision blurred.  
  
Out of nowhere, a third hand grabbed Sirius still fast moving broom and tried to pull it up "Black! Slow down!"  
  
He shook his head, trying to clear the stars from his eyes and began to slow. The ground was coming up on them fast.  
  
"Stop Black! Slow down!" The Ravenclaw tried again to pull up on the broom, but only lost his grip on it.  
  
With all his strength Sirius pulled up and managed to focus on the field, less than five meters away. They were going to hit. He knew it. They'd have to roll with it. He wrapped an arm around Jen, "Hold on!" Barely two meters from the ground he released the broom and forced her head into his shoulder and slammed his eyes shut. This was going to hurt.  
  
The force with which they hit knocked the wind out of them both and Sirius heard something go snap. He tried to keep hold on Jen but between the speed and impact she literally bounced out of his arms. The two tumbled, skidded, and bounded over each other violently. Hitting and bruising each other without prejudice. It seemed they tumbled for hours before Sirius rolled to a stop in his back, thinking if Hogwarts express sped over him repeatedly it would be less painful. Jen was a few feet away on her side. He rolled over and crawled to her, surprised nothing felt broken.  
  
He heard Ravenclaws landing around them as he pushed her still orangish hair away from her face. Her eyes lulled half open with blood streaming across her forehead, and her body was still.  
  
"We need to get her to the hospital wing." Jared knelt beside Sirius. "She looks pretty bad."  
  
"I'll fetch Madam Pomfrey." And anonymous voice said. And then he heard the familiar flapping of a cloak on a broom. He wrapped his arms beneath her, scooping her to his chest.  
  
"Sirius, you can't."  
  
"I'm fine." He firmly dismissed, then took a deep breath and tried to stand. "I've suffered worse than this in Quidditch."  
  
"At least let me help."  
  
Madam Pomfrey met then in the hallway with the Ravenclaw seeker in tow. She tilted Jens head back, examining her face-looking horrified "What happened here?"  
  
"She fell of her broom." Jared said pushing the door open.  
  
"Yes, yes, Alison told me." She ushered them to a bed and pushed Sirius onto a chair. "But this is the first time a student turned green and orange falling off a broom." She pushed Sirius head back and looked at his eye, that he just now felt swelling, then his lip that was still bleeding. "Never mind. You can wait."  
  
Turning, the Ravenclaws has gotten Jens robes off and were pressing cloths to anywhere that seemed to be bleeding. Madam Pomfrey shooed them back to their practice, then sat next to Jen. Sirius tried to look around her, over her shoulder, under her arm, anywhere to see what she was doing. But only saw her briefly pull open an eyelid. Then with a sound something like Harrumph, she stood and disappeared into her office.  
  
She reappeared a few moments later with her arms full. "Here." She said as she laid everything on the bedtable. "Put this here," she pressed a pack to his temple, and then wiped his lip and chin. "Now." She sighed and reached for a chunk of chocolate and a small dish with an odd smelling paste. "Eat this and rub that to your lips every few hours. This is all mostly superficial, so I'm going to let you suffer with it. If you still ache tomorrow come back and I'll se what I can do. And stay away from you broom. Now, unless you have any other injuries?"  
  
Sirius shook his head, "Just a few bruises and such. Nothing I've haven't felt after a Quidditch match."  
  
"Good, good. Then go to your dorm and rest. I'll excuse you from classes tomorrow and then you'll have the weekend. By Monday most of those bumps and bruises should be manageable." She handed him a forth item. "It's a Muggle salve that should help with any aches." She smiled.  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" He asked, taking the salve.  
  
Surprised, she smiled. She tried not to get attached to the students, but this one and three of his friends she adored. Sirius and James had both spent by far too much time in the hospital wing. They were all too arrogant for their age and could charm just about anyone into anything. They held themselves above most everyone and this Sirius was the worst of the lot. But she couldn't help but find them both charming and amusing. His obvious concern had taken her aback, "Yes dear, she'll be back in her dorm tomorrow."  
  
"But she's." he looked at the girl, still concerned.  
  
"Just knocked out. When you two hit the ground she probably whacked her head good." She pulled him to his feet. "She's lucky you caught her. Alison tells me it was quite a fall."  
  
"She never should have been there." He mumbled to the floor.  
  
Madam Pomfrey smiled in spite of herself. What happened to that conceited heart breaker? "All right now." She opened the door. "You need your rest, and I can't fix up your girl with you underfoot." Then pushed him out and closed the door.  
  
Sirius sat on the floor of the Griffindor common room leaning against the couch. His arms hung limply over his upraised knees and he stared into the fire.  
  
James and Remus sat behind him on to sofa not really sure what to do. Serious had come back two hours ago looking defeated. At first they'd taken it as Jen exacting her revenge and tried to give him grief, but when he walked past them and dropped in front of the fire, they knew something was wrong. They followed him with Lily and Peter in tow. Sirius recounted the broom chase, the Ravenclaws, the fall and the visit to Madam Pomfrey. Peter volunteered to go search for the brooms and Lily offered to help. They still had not returned. With the exception of his breathing, Sirius hadn't moved. He stared into the fire with and angered face that rivaled the looks he'd give Snape or Malfoy.  
  
James finally leaned onto his knees and tried to look as interested in the fire as his best friend. "This isn't your fault."  
  
Sirius did not respond.  
  
"I thought you said madam Pomfrey said she'd be okay?" Remus interjected with a hint of annoyance.  
  
"I did."  
  
Remus slid onto the floor. "Then what's with all the angst?"  
  
Sirius slowly turned his head to Remus with pronounced anger "Because- " but was cut off when Lily and Peter burst into the room. They were out of breath and gripping their sides.  
  
"We almost got caught." Lily explained when the three marauders looked over the couch at them.  
  
"Caught?" James asked.  
  
"Curfews 9:00 James," Peter panted, crossing to hand him his broom, "It's almost 10:30."  
  
"Thanks." James noticed they were the only ones left in the common room. "What took you so long?"  
  
"Your broom." Lily said. "It had blown into the stands on the Hufflepuff side. It took us forever. Especially when it got dark."  
  
"Did you find Sirius's?"  
  
"Er." she looked at Peter who was slowly shaking his head.  
  
Sirius stood and looked at her "What?" Then noticed the pieced of broom she was holding.  
  
She grimaced. "It was easy enough to find. The top was sticking straight up out the field and these two pieces were a few meters away." She handed them to Sirius with a consoling smile. She knew how much he loved to fly. "We made sure there were no smaller pieces, so you might be able to repair it, but this is all we could find."  
  
"Well." He took the hilt in one hand and eyed it. "This-is-just- great." Then threw it into the fire.  
  
"Hey!" James shouted and dove for the fire grabbing the hilt before it could catch flame. "We CAN fix this, you know!" He glared at his friend. "This isn't the first broom to break on the Quidditch pitch!"  
  
"What's the matter with you?" Suddenly angry, Remus grabbed his arm and jerked him around to face him, "This 'oh its all my fault, I'm such an evil person' routine is getting old. Jenny gives just as good as she gets!"  
  
"You didn't see her face!"  
  
"She was about to fall, Padfoot," Peter said quietly. "We'd all have been scared."  
  
"No, " he was shaking his head. "Before that."  
  
Lily stepped close and touched his arm. "She was furious, Sirius. She cries when she gets mad. She tries not to, but she does. Add in the Ravenclaws taunting her." she trailed off, shaking her head.  
  
James was blowing on the broom handle and wiping it. "If you don't think the minute she's out of that ward you won't have your feet glued together," he smiled.  
  
"Oh, no." Lily smiled "It'll be much worse than that!"  
  
"Should we have him sleep out here, Lily?" Remus grinned, "Until she's had her revenge?"  
  
"That's a good Idea!" Peter smiled, thinking of her earlier threat to him. "Only to stay out of her line of fire."  
  
Sirius was starting to feel better. "What if I hadn't caught her?"  
  
James tossed the handle onto the couch. "You did, though. The what if's don't really matter, do they?  
  
"I guess."  
  
James rolled his eyes. "What time is it?"  
  
"Just past 10:30." Said Lily. James nodded and ran upstairs, returning a few minutes later with his shimmering cloak and the Marauders Map.  
  
"Go see her." He held them out to him.  
  
"She'll hex me."  
  
"So take your wand."  
  
Padfoot looked at his friends, realizing he was probably overreacting, suddenly feeling stupid. "I'm being something of a prat."  
  
There was a unanimous agreement.  
  
"She'd be laughing at you right now if she were here." Said Lily, "Getting all weepy over a girl."  
  
Appalled he looked at her, "I'm not weepy!"  
  
"That's not what she'd be saying." Prongs pushed the cloak and map into his hands. "Go see her."  
  
He took the map and threw the cloak over his shoulders with a wicked smile. "You win. Don't wait up."  
  
"She is hurt, Sirius!" Lily called, but too late. He was already gone. 


	3. late night healing

Authors note: this chapter is Just Jen and Sirius. Getting to know Jen a bit better and how and American came to be at Hogwarts. Its also gets smutty near the end. You've been warned!!  
  
Disclaimer: Jkr owns the characters and world. They're not mine, didn't make them!  
  
### ####  
### ##  
  
Late night healing  
  
Sirius slipped in unnoticed. He gave a quick glance to Madam Pomfreys office and seeing it empty, went to Jens bed. He dropped the cloak over a chair as he pulled it closer to the bed, then propped the Marauders map against a goblet on the nightstand, before sitting down.  
  
The lamps were very dim, but Sirius could see Jens hair and skin were back to normal. She was sleeping soundly on her side facing him. She'd kicked off all the blankets but a sheet that draped just below her hip, where he could see the band of her knickers. She was wearing one of those sporty black tank tops she fancied so much. He gently reached down and pushed her hair behind her shoulder and fought the urge to tangle his fingers into it.  
  
As he'd done many times before. It had taken longer to win Jen over than any girl he'd ever tried to charm. Because she and Lily were friends- and girls have a habit of talking- he knew she knew every thing James had told Lily. And Sirius told James everything. His reputation was quite a bit worse than his actual exploits, but up until Jen he didn't really mind. If the girls thought he would dump them after a few weeks, or days even, it made it that much easier. He really didn't have as many girls as everyone seemed to think. But James was the only one who knew it. He normally stayed away from Griffindors as a rule, sharing a tower with an ex- girlfriend was not a happy thought. There were two Ravenclaws he fancied last year, and a Hufflepuff at the beginning of this year. He did date a lot, but usually got bored after one or two dates.  
  
Then Jen transferred in last year. Although unusual, transfers were not unheard of. She'd been attending the Salem Academy of Magic in America when she and her mother had relocated to Manchester. She'd told him Dumbledore himself sorted her. He wanted to prevent her-a sixth year- the humiliation of being sorted with the first years. Lily had volunteered to help get her settled, and when she sat her across from Sirius at the sorting ceremony his heart dropped into his boots. He was smitten at once. Unfortunately, Lily had warned her about the Marauders and she did not seem to be effected by his charms. In fact, Jen managed to thwart his every effort with what seemed complete passiveness. And it annoyed Sirius that she could so easily dismiss him. It had taken all last year and the first few months of this one to wear her down.  
  
She took a deep breath and rolled onto her back, laying an arm above her head. She groaned softly and licked her lips, leaving them slightly parted. Sirius leaned in closer and brushed her bangs from her face. There was a gash, about six centimeters on the right side of her forehead just below the hairline. He cheek was also discolored, but in this light he couldn't tell how badly. He softly kissed the cut on her head. From my teeth, he thought.  
  
Another soft groan.  
  
He tilted his head and wove his fingers into the hair at her temple. He loved to look at her. Even now she had that independent defiant look about her. He smiled and stroked the satin of her hair between his fingers. Even sound asleep she was getting to him. He took a deep breath as heat began to gather in his gut. He leaned closer and softly kissed her lips.  
  
With his fingers laced in her hair, he softly rubbed her temple with his thumb. It was his defense of her that finally convinced her to give him a shot. She'd dated a Slytherin seventh year last year, Charles Mendes. They all warned her, even Lily, about the Slytherins. She shook them off saying she wasn't raised with the same biases as they had been. Slytherins deserve the same respect as the other houses. She'd been with Chuck almost two months when they broke off. It had been a rather sudden break, one day she said how great he was, the next she was seething at the mere mention of his name. Sirius had asked her countless times what had happened, but she adamantly refused to say. All he knew was that after their break, the Slytherins took an abnormal interest in tormenting Jen. They'd drop her notes that would vanish before anyone else could read them, that would leave her close to tears. The girls would make sly comments only Jen could hear, and the boys would try to corner her endlessly. She'd avoided the Slytherins as a compulsion all the way to the end of last year. At the beginning of this year, the tormenting had considerably tapered off, but there were two or three of the boys that wouldn't let it go.  
  
It was only dumb luck that Sirius had forgotten his ink and quill in Potions. When he'd backtracked to the classroom he'd caught Lucius Malfoy cornering Jen. He had her pressed up against the wall and was murmuring something to her, She was freely crying. When she saw Sirius enter her entire body showed signs of relief. "Do you mind, Black? Ms. Lennox and I are in the middle of something right now." Jen's eyes were pleading with him. "Not at all. I just came back for my quill. And my fellow Griffindor." Lucius turned on him, "But we're not finished." Jen had whimpered and ducked out of his clenches, "Lets go Sirius, please." She grabbed her bag from the floor and was standing behind him. He continued to stare at Lucius, "Oh, I think you are." He turned and started to escort Jen out when Lucius called "This isn't over, Lennox!" Sirius stopped dead and turned. With three long strides he was mere inches from Malfoys face. "Yes it is. And if you come anywhere near her again I'll kill you with my hands." Lucius only smiled, "I look forward to it."  
  
Jen stretched her arm over her head and arched her back, pulling her tank up over her navel. Sirius smiled, if I didn't know any better, I'd say she's doing that on purpose. He kissed her again, softly licking her lower lip. He forced himself back. He was getting an ache in his groin he didn't want to have to take care of alone.  
  
"Sirius?" Her voice was just a whisper, and she didn't so much as flutter an eyelash.  
  
He laced one hand together with hers, "Right here."  
  
"Good thing." She blinked her eyes open. "I was afraid I'd have to tell Dumbledore about Madam Pomfreys late night visits."  
  
"Was there really any doubt?"  
  
She smiled and slightly shook her head. "I fell."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You caught me."  
  
"Yes." He looked serious, "I'm so sorry."  
  
"Not now, " she squeezed his hand with a conspiratorial grin, "But when I get out of here, " she pointed around the room, "Then you will be."  
  
Sirius fully expected her to still be furious. He thought she'd Yell, cry, hit him, anything. But she only smiled at him with a mischievous twinkle. "I'm really going to pay, aren't I?"  
  
She sat up and tangled a hand into the hair at the back of his neck, pulling him closer, "And then some." She started to lean in for a kiss, but stopped and pulled her head back looking at him with furrowed brows, "That's one helluva shiner." She turned his head to get a better look. "Did I do that?"  
  
He shrugged a shoulder, "It's possible. We knocked each other around pretty good. I notice you've still got some bruises."  
  
"Yes, but I had the benefit of treatment from Madam Pomfrey. I can't believe she'd just let you walk out of here like that!"  
  
"She didn't." He smiled at her concern for him, "I think you kind of like me."  
  
Her concern was replaced with good-humored astonishment, "It's always about you, isn't it? Me me me. You're absolutely hopeless."  
  
"Oh, you love it, and you know it." He took her arms and pinned them behind her back, "You wouldn't know what to do without me."  
  
"Really." She tried to lean away, but he held her securely. "Now see, I was going to offer to kiss all your boo boo's better, but if you'd rather keep on with your ego-"  
  
He pulled her close and sealed their mouths with a firm kiss. For a moment she tried to resist, but relaxed as his tongue found its way into her mouth. He released her hands and pulled her closer. Her arms found their way around his neck.  
  
"God, you're yummy." She said into his mouth.  
  
"Talk talk talk. That's all you girls ever do." He wove a hand into the hair at the nape of her neck and gently, but firmly pulled. She tipped her head back allowing him to trace her jaw with his mouth.  
  
Her hands had found their way to the buttons on his shirt and were quickly pulling them loose. She pushed the shirt open and drew her hands around to his back bending her head to his shoulder. Just the feel of his skin was an enormous arousal. She seriously doubted there was a once of fat on his body. She breathed a throaty breath where his collarbone met his throat before she nipped at the bone.  
  
He began to slowly push her back down, shifting to lie beside her. He shrugged his shirt off and pressed his lips to hers with a bit more force. He leaned on one elbow and as he claimed her mouth, he brushed his hand across an already pert nipple through the tank. A hand grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss, and another slid down his side to the band of his pants. His mouth moved down her neck; to her shoulder as his hand found its way beneath the tank. He was sliding his hand up her stomach when she jerked.  
  
"Ow! That hurt!"  
  
He looked up at her, confused. He'd barely touched her. She was smiling at him. "Bruises." She nodded to her stomach, still grinning.  
  
Sirius pulled her tank up and saw several discolored ribs. "Oh." He traced them gently then looked at her "Should we be doing this?"  
  
She shifted onto her side and grabbed the front of his pants jerking him closer to her, "Don't even think about stopping."  
  
"I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"Only paint me green." She ginned as she started to unfasten his trousers.  
  
"That's one way to keep other men away from you." He nipped at her ear.  
  
"Mmmm." She leaned into him, "Getting a bit possessive, now?"  
  
"Absolutely." He pressed her back into the bed and made short work of removing their remaining clothing. They didn't seem to care for conversation anymore as they had become possessed.  
  
Their normally primal sex was much slower this time. Although strong and hard, he was paying more attention to her reactions, moving more slowly. She clung to him more firmly and her throat released deeper sounds. He spent more time kissing her. Her fingers didn't scratch.  
  
And this time she waited. In the past, she would throw herself into climax, knowing he would follow shortly, but this time she waited for him. She knew all his signs and forced herself to wait. It wasn't easy.  
  
They erupted together; fiercely clinging to one another, moaning and grunting into each other's necks. He pulled her tighter to his body ignoring the pain as she grabbed a rather painful bruise on his back.  
  
He collapsed into her arms, panting onto her neck. She was still wrapped around his body, holding him firmly in place with her legs and arms. She too, was trying to catch breath.  
  
When she finally allowed him to roll off her he shifted and leaned in for a slow, deep, probing kiss. She responded in kind.  
  
"What was that?" He asked lazily.  
  
Jen rubbed her hand down his arm, "Better than normal?" She smiled.  
  
He turned onto his back, and pulled her into his arms. "Yes."  
  
As she snuggled into his arms, nuzzling against his chest, she felt he meant something else. She immediately pushed the thought aside. She had felt it too, but she wasn't ready to say it. And she knew he wasn't. It was best to leave this for another time. A time when they weren't naked.  
  
"When does Madam Pomfrey come in to check you?" He said, changing the thought stream.  
  
"Sometime after dawn." She toyed with the few hairs on his chest, "But you spend enough time here to already know that!" She giggled.  
  
"Hey, no teasing in the afterglow!" He smiled and shook her gently, then kissed the top of her head.  
  
Her arm wrapped around his waist as she tried to pull herself closer to him. She felt sleep creeping back up on her.  
  
"Do you mind if I stay awhile?" He ran a hand across her shoulders  
  
"I'd be mortally offended if you didn't" she closed her eyes against his chest. "Anyway, I don't think I could move to let you go."  
  
"I don't think I could move to go." He kissed her head again allowing sleep to come to him.  
  
##### #########  
########  
  
Thanks for the emails!! I hope this was okay! Please review!! Chapter four should be along shortly. Teaser? Oh, yeah. Lets just say more humor, more fun. Jen finally gets her revenge. Unfortunately James, Remus and Peter take it a bit personally. 


	4. Good Morning, Padfoot!

Authors note: Sorry this one took longer. It's a bit longer than the other chapters. Thanks to the reviews! Please! Read and review!!  
  
Disclaimer: they belong to JKR.  
  
Good morning, Padfoot!  
  
Sirius slumped onto the sofa in the common room beside Jen. "Thank god that's over."  
  
Jen only grunted in reply. She leaned back, with her eyes closed, trying not to move a muscle. Sirius dropped a hand on her knee and leaned back closing his eyes as well. The two had come to a mutual truce until they'd gotten through their NEWT's. Wanting to be a healer, Jen knew she had to earn O's in Potions, transfiguration, and charms. Sirius, wanting to be an Auror, needed several O's as well. DADA, Transfiguration, and Potions at least. Needless to say they both had to work very hard in the weeks leading up to the exams. Jen didn't mind the truce. It gave her time to come up with something really good for her revenge.  
  
They were both about to fall off to sleep when James dropped beside Sirius. "You're not going to believe this."  
  
The two looked at James. "Believe what?" Sirius queried.  
  
"Molly Weasley just had twins."  
  
Sirius sat up straight. "I don't believe it." He gaped at James. "Twins? How many does that make for them now?"  
  
"Five." Lily said from behind the couch, startling them. "All boys. Poor Molly. Pretty soon she's going to end up in St Mungo's!"  
  
"Who's Molly Weasely?" Jen asked.  
  
"She was a seventh year when we were first years." Sirius explained. "She and Arthur were married almost before they left Hogwarts! And a year after that they had Bill. And it's been a steady progression since."  
  
"Are they doing that on purpose?"  
  
"Probably." Lily rounded the couch and dropped on James lap. "I think they'll keep going until they get a girl." She laid her head on his shoulder." I'm so tired."  
  
"How did you do?" James asked to them all.  
  
"Pretty well, I think." Jen leaned to see his face. "I may have even outdone Snape."  
  
"In potions? Doubtful."  
  
"Really. He was getting frustrated. You couldn't see him from where you were sitting. You should have seen how contorted his face was."  
  
"His face is always contorted, Jenny." Sirius squeezed her knee and smiled. "Where are Peter and Remus?"  
  
James shrugged. "Remus wanted to talk to Magonnagal. I guess Peter just waited for him. Are we going to Hogsmead this weekend? Or are we going to fall into a collective coma?"  
  
"I vote coma." Sirius had closed his eyes again.  
  
"Good." Jen said. "Because Lily and I want this to be a girly weekend." She quickly looked at Lily, who looked confused for a moment, then raised an eyebrow and smiled.  
  
"What kind of girl stuff?" Sirius asked behind closed eyes.  
  
"Just Girl stuff." Lily laid her head back on James shoulder. "Hair, nails, pretty pink things."  
  
Both Sirius and James grunted.  
  
########### ########  
  
"Jen, this could be defined as illegal!" Lily gaped at her friend, "I mean if you get caught, you'll be expelled!"  
  
Jen snatched the parchment from her friend with a disappointed look. "It is not illegal."  
  
The two had just retuned from Hogsmead. It was Sunday evening and most students were heading to the great hall for supper. The two decided to take the long way from the tower to get a few more minutes to discuss Sirius's up-coming humiliation.  
  
"It is using it like that!"  
  
"Lily come on!" Jen looked over at her friend, "can you imagine the look on his face? And besides, it's only illegal if we get caught!"  
  
"I don't know Jenny. This is pretty tricky." She took the parchment and reread it. "All that maneuvering through the tower will make it almost impossible."  
  
Jen stepped in front of Lily, "No, I think we should do it on our brooms."  
  
Lily's mouth dropped, "You've got to be kidding me!"  
  
Jen smiled and shook her head.  
  
"My god. Sirius's insanity had finally rubbed off on you."  
  
"Well, At least one Griffindor recognizes mental illness." The low, slick voice surprised them both. They jumped around to see the voice belonged to Lucius Malfoy. He was casually leaning against the wall behind them smiling wickedly. "I told you last year, no Griffindor would ever do after having a Slytherin."  
  
"Sod off, Malfoy." Lily spoke, as Jennifer had physically tensed when she realized who was behind them.  
  
"No, no I don't think I will." He stood and started to walk to Jen. "You still have an unpaid debt." He spoke very closely to Jens ear.  
  
Lily could see the building fear in her friend and for a moment was confused, what could she be afraid of? "Leave us alone, Malfoy."  
  
"Like I'd pay attention to a mudblood like you." He sneered.  
  
That snapped Jen out of her trance.  
  
########## ###########  
  
"Think about it Prongs," Remus smiled at the stupidity of his two friends. "In all the time we've know Lily has she ever painted her fingernails? And what about Jennifer? Am I the only one that recalls her laughing at the Slytherin and Hufflepuff girls at last years Yule ball? Wasting all that money on their hair?"  
  
Sirius and James both stopped cold and looked at each other. The corridor was almost vacant, to their relief. Neither fancied the idea of a group of students hearing how they had been so dense. As it was, they were both a bit ashamed that Remus and Peter had to point out the girls out of character plans.  
  
"Yes, but Lily would never get involved with this little war between Jenny and Sirius."  
  
Peter snickered. "Why not? Weren't you the one that found that stuttering charm for Sirius? The one that could only be broken by Jen professing her devotion to Sirius?"  
  
"That was pretty good." Sirius smiled at James. And cued them all to continue to the great hall. "I still don't think she's forgiven me that one."  
  
"Well I wouldn't give to much worry to that one, Padfoot." Remus said, "If she's got Lily involved and the spent the weekend in Hogsmead, I'd sleep with my eyes open."  
  
"Lily! Please!" They all heard Jens exasperated voice around the corner, and rushed to see what was the matter.  
  
They rounded the corner and saw Jen leaning against the wall, cradling one hand in the other, with Lily trying to point her wand to Jens hand but was unable to focus through the bout of giggles that seem to have over taken her.  
  
The marauders were on them in a fraction of a second. "What happened?" James asked first.  
  
Lilly smiled and tried to take a deep breath, "Malfoy," an uncontrolled snicker shook her chest.  
  
"What?" Sirius looked a Jen. He thought back to last time he saw Lucius with Jen and was not finding humor. Peter and Remus were both smiling and waiting. "Jen, What did he do to you?"  
  
"Nothing." She looked at Sirius then back to Lily, "Please, Lily this is really starting to hurt!"  
  
"What did he do?" Sirius demanded again, looking at her hand that was turning blue before his eyes, "Jennifer, What did he do to you?"  
  
"Nothing," Lily flapped her hand in front of him, "Nothing. It was Jen! It was all Jen! I've never seen him look so stunned in all his life!"  
  
"What?" Remus finally shouted, unable to handle the suspense.  
  
"She broke his nose!" Lily said, and then shook her head, "And on the second hit, I think she actually knocked out one of his teeth!"  
  
Remus took Jens hand smiling and began casting a healing charm, while Sirius, James and Peter erupted,  
  
"You did not!"  
  
"Twice? You hit him twice!"  
  
"Oh, I wish I could have seen his face!"  
  
"Yes," Jen smiled "It's almost worth a broken wrist."  
  
"I don't think it's broken," Remus grinned, continuing to heal her wrist, as Lily began reenacting the scene for the Marauders, using James as Malfoy. She launched into a dramatic tale of the horrible Slytherin trying to scare them, his insults and Jen's final blow.  
  
"I swear, you'd have died from the look of shock on his face!" She leaned on Sirius arm, "Then when she pulled back the second time he actually looked scared! Oh, I could die happy right now!"  
  
Sirius was smiling brightly, "Did you really?" He wrapped his arms around her waist lifting her so their heads were even, "I knew you had it in you!"  
  
"He had it coming." She smiled, their noses touching.  
  
"What did he do?" Peter asked.  
  
"He just grabbed his nose and turned to leave muttering something about," Lily stood straight and puffed out her chest, "You'll pay for this. No one ever hits a Malfoy."  
  
"I'm so proud of you." Sirius said tilting his head.  
  
"Here we go." James rolled his eyes. "We'll never get them apart now."  
  
Ignoring James, Jen wrapped her arms around Sirius and grinned onto his mouth "I thought you might like that." Then kissed him.  
  
"C'mon." Remus gestured them all. "Let's go before we loose our appetites."  
  
As the four walked away, Sirius managed to push a classroom door open and kick it shut behind him, Kissing Jen all the while.  
  
"This is Magonnagal's room." Jen said between kisses, "If she finds us in here we'll be in detention-"  
  
Sirius pressed his lips against hers tighter and set her on a desk. He began to riddle his hand through her robes, "She's in the great hall with everyone else." He pushed her robes off her shoulders and took to work on her blouse, as his mouth nipped at her neck.  
  
######### ####  
  
When James Remus and Peter emerged from their dorm the following morning, Jen and Lily were waiting for them. "Have you seen Sirius?"  
  
Jen looked at James "Ya, I think he's already gone down." She looked at Lily, hoping none of them would suspect anything. When they continued through the common room Jen and Lily followed behind, using extreme self- control not to so much as grin.  
  
They walked to the great hall listening to James prattle on about the upcoming Quidditch match against Ravenclaw, however, without Sirius he wasn't getting much in response. Lily and Jen were uncharacteristically quiet. "Are you too okay?" He finally asked.  
  
"Yes," Lily said brightly, "We're fine."  
  
Then an eruption of howls, whistles and hysterical laughter coming from the entrance hall stopped them all. Lily turned away and Jen clenched her jaw, not to smile.  
  
"What was that?" Remus looked at each of them. Noticing Lily's back slightly shaking, and Jens overly innocent face, he raised his eyebrows, "what did you do?"  
  
"What?" Jen said, loosing the battle to keep a straight face. "I've been here, with you."  
  
They were able to hear several discernable catcalls, propositions and several marriage proposals being shouted in their direction.  
  
The muscles in Jens face were fighting to break into a great grin, when she saw Sirius tear around the corner towards them with a blue cloak, probably a Ravenclaw, wrapped around his waist. When he saw the five of them he stopped and pointed at Jen, "YOU!"  
  
"Its against school rules to streak, Sirius. I'd hate for you to get detention." He pointed his finger at her again, then turned and ran toward the tower.  
  
When he was gone Lily and Jen fell against each other laughing, barely able to hold each other up. Remus, James and Peter were looking where Sirius had run, grinning.  
  
"What did you do?" Remus looked at Jen, smiling wider.  
  
"I did nothing." She was hunched over, grabbing Lily's arm, "Did you see his face? Oh my god! Did you see his face?"  
  
Lilly waved her hand rapidly in front of her face, "Oh, I saw much more than his face!"  
  
"Lily, come on!" James pulled her up, "You have to tell us."  
  
"Okay, okay." She said, regaining her composure, not looking at Jen, as she would break into hysterics if she did.  
  
As they walked on to the great hall Lily explained about the Levitating spell they used to levitate Sirius to the steps in front of the school, leaving him with a blanket to lie on. She described how they snuck into their room early this morning, cast a warming spell, so he wouldn't wake and how she and Jen used their brooms to levitate him from his dorm to the front steps. Once at the front steps they cast an adhesive spell on the blanket, so it would stick to the steps. Jen stepped in at this time and told them they'd invited all the Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and yes, the Slytherin girls to wait in the entrance hall, as that would be his only way in.  
  
"And he chooses to sleep nude-" Jen concluded.  
  
As they took their seats at their table, Remus shook his head. "I can't believe you didn't tell us!"  
  
"You know, now your going to have to watch out for all four of us, Jen."  
  
She looked at James, "why?"  
  
"Because, at least we've been able to enjoy the jokes. This time all we got to see was him sprinting by. I think that deserves some kind of punishment."  
  
"Do you really want to be on my receiving end?"  
  
Before they could answer, Sirius walked into the hall and was greeted by a round of applause. He stopped, nodded and smiled, then walked to the Ravenclaw table to return the stolen cloak. He was handed several parchments before he sat beside James.  
  
They were all looking at their food, waiting for Sirius to say some thing.  
  
"Lets see," he dramatically opened the first parchment, "Meet me in the astronomy tower," he unfolded another, "Meet me on the Quidditch pitch." Another, "Meet me by the lake." Another, "What do you think this one will say? Oh look, another astronomy tower." He dropped them onto the table. "I would like to thank you very much."  
  
"You seem a little agitated this morning." Lily said, smiling at her plate.  
  
"Ya, Sirius" Jen looked at her food. What's the matter? "Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"  
  
They all lost control of the laughter they'd been containing, and Jen looked at Sirius. He shook his head and slid back on the bench. Jen stopped laughing, the two eyed each other. At the same moment they both sprang from their seats. Jen Jumped over the Hufflepuff table and dashed for the door with Sirius jumping the table right behind her.  
  
"Do you think she'll be okay?" Peter smiled.  
  
############ ######### 


	5. Snakes and Werewolves

Authors note: this chapter is a bit more serious. I received a lot of e- mails wondering about the whole Malfoy/Slytherin situation. I hope this clears it up. I also felt there needed to be more about Remus and his condition. But don't worry. We'll be back to having fun in chapter six!! And thanks for the reviews!! I love it! Please review this as well!!  
  
Disclaimer: JKR owns and created it.  
  
Snakes and Werewolves  
  
"I just don't understand why he won't tell me." Jen and Lily were walking back to the tower after a decidedly difficult day. The full moon was last night and Remus was absent from classes, again, and Sirius, James and Peter were all caught on several occasions nodding off. "I mean it's fairly obvious. How thick do they think I am?"  
  
Lily sighed. She had known about Remus for almost three years. Like Jennifer, she pieced it together. Neither had ever said anything to the boys, allowing them the illusion of secrecy. "You've been here almost two years now and you've just figured it out recently. And the only reason you figured it out is because you started seeing Sirius."  
  
"I know." Jen shook head slightly, "It just feels like he doesn't trust me."  
  
"One has nothing to do with other." Lily stopped in front of the portrait and quickly gave the password. "It's not Sirius's secret to tell. It's not that he doesn't trust you, it's that Remus trusts him."  
  
Jen dropped her bag on a table and sat. "That doesn't make me feel any better. Doesn't it bother you that James won't tell you?"  
  
Lily sat across from her and shook her head. "No."  
  
"You know how many rules their breaking?"  
  
"Oh, please." Lily said sarcastically. "Since when did rule- breaking become an issue for you? And its not like you don't keep things from him."  
  
Jen pulled her transfiguration book from her bag, "Like what?"  
  
"The Slytherins." Lily said plainly and looked directly at her.  
  
"They'd kill them if they knew."  
  
"Again, one has nothing to do with the other." She began leafing through her book. "You don't trust Sirius with that, do you?"  
  
"Trust me with what?" Sirius said coming down the stairs from his dorm.  
  
"Just about everything." She smiled at him. Peter and James were close behind him. "How's Remus?"  
  
"He'll be fine." James said, kissing the top of Lily's head. "As a matter of fact, we were just going to see him."  
  
"Mmm." Jen murmured at her book. "You know, he should probably get checked out at St. Mungo's. He's been getting sick an awful lot lately."  
  
Lily looked over at Jen through her bangs, disapproving. "I'm sure he has everything well in control. Dumbledore seems to think Madam Pomfrey is doing an adequate job."  
  
Sirius looked back and forth between the girls, knowing something else was going on. "Is everything okay?"  
  
"Yes, yes." Jen smiled at him and began digging in her bag. "I'm just not looking forward to having you lot copy my notes from today. If you're going to go and play all night you should invest in pepper up potions!" She continued hunting in her bag.  
  
"Did you loose something?"  
  
"No, Peter. It's just that I got something for Remus, and as you're going to see him, I thought you could deliver it for me. Ah! Here it is!" She handed Sirius a small bag. "My mother is addicted to these. They're a muggle sweet. Marshmallow and chocolate. I've never cared for marshmallow, but she still sends these to me. I think Remus could probably use them right now."  
  
"That's nice, Jen." James patted her shoulder. "I'll make sure he gets them."  
  
"Thank-you." She smiled at the three exiting the common room. "They really are good friends, Huh?"  
  
"To us? Or to each other?"  
  
"Either. Both." She shrugged her shoulder and dove into her transfiguration book.  
  
######### ########  
  
"You know they suspect something." Sirius said as the neared the hospital wing. "We are all busy the same time every month and Remus winds up in one of Pomfreys beds the next day." He shook his head.  
  
"Lily already knows." James simply said.  
  
"How?" Peter asked, concerned "Did you tell her?"  
  
James looked at him, "Of course not. I think she figured it out after that whole Snape thing two years ago." He shot Sirius a reproachful look. "I don't think Snape told her anything, but she used to get really upset with me, and now she doesn't even question where I'm off too."  
  
"We should tell Remus." Sirius opened the door. "Let him decide if he wants to tell them or not."  
  
When they entered the wing the three first went to Madam Pomfrey's office, and leaned in. "When are you going to quit this job and run away with me?" Sirius smiled at the older woman.  
  
She looked up from her desk and smiled at the trio. "Lets wait until you make it all the way through Hogwarts. Then we'll see what kind of job you can land." She took up a quill and started to write something, "Remus is waiting."  
  
Peter muttered at Sirius's back as they walked to Remus's bed. "You know, one day she's not going to find that charming."  
  
"Piffle." Sirius waved a dismissing hand at him. Then dropped on the foot of Remus's bed. "She loves it."  
  
Remus looked up from the book He'd been reading. "Flirting with Pomfrey again? I wonder what Jen would say."  
  
James sat in a chair beside the bed and Peter sat opposite Sirius. "Jen wouldn't care, as long as I bought her something pretty."  
  
Remus shook his head. "I can't believe you still haven't figured out that girl! She's not one for wasting effort on 'pretty things'."  
  
"No, she wastes her time trying to figure out where her boyfriend and three of his mates disappear to every month." James looked at him seriously.  
  
"Here," Sirius held out the bag Jen had given him. "This is from Jen. She thought you might want a sweet. And we all agree that Lily and Jen either already know what's going on, or have a pretty good idea."  
  
Remus sat up straighter and took the bag. "Why do you think that? I mean no one said anything to them, did they?"  
  
"No, nothing like that." James said, "It's the little things. Like Lily not even asking where we go anymore. And Jen coming up with completely useless solutions, as if she's waiting for one of us to slip."  
  
Moony leaned back against his pillows and looked at the ceiling, shaking his head. "I knew this couldn't last."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Peter said. "It's not like either of them would ever do anything to hurt you, even if they do know they wouldn't say anything. They adore you."  
  
"No, they just like him keeping me and James out of trouble!"  
  
"A hopeless task, I know." Remus started to open the bag, not wanting to worry about it just yet. "But your not SURE they know?"  
  
They all shook their heads. "Like I said, its just little signs that hints around it."  
  
Remus pulled one of the treats out of the bag and looked at the wrapper. His face broke into a grin and he shook his head. "They know."  
  
"What?" Said Sirius, "How do you know?"  
  
Remus turned the package around so they all could see it, smiling, "She sent me 'moon pies'!"  
  
################ ########  
  
The following few days were relatively uneventful. They six had reached something of an unspoken understanding. They knew the girls knew about Moony, and the girls knew they knew. But instead of broaching the subject, they continued with the façade of the marauders secrecy. From time to time Jen would notice Remus looking at her or Lily with something akin to gratitude on his face.  
  
"I can't believe its' almost over." James said sitting in the great hall across from Remus and Sirius, and next to Lily. "I know how much I complain, but I think I'm really going to miss this place."  
  
Sirius nodded. "At least you two know what you're going to do. What's that place called again?"  
  
"Godric's Hollow." They both said.  
  
"And I won't be going there straight away." Lily said. "My mum insists on waiting until after the wedding."  
  
"If you like," Sirius smiled at her "I could owl her and let her know what a cad James truly is and there's nothing you two could do that you haven't already done!"  
  
"Charming." Lily said flatly. "As always, very charming, Sirius."  
  
"Would you expect any less?" Remus cocked an eye.  
  
"I can't believe we only have three weeks to go!" Peter said, sitting next to Remus "Thank god. I'm not going to miss all those blasted tests."  
  
"Didn't do so well, Pete?" James asked.  
  
Peter shook his head. "I think I passed, but only because Jenny helped me. She's really good with Potions."  
  
"Where is she?" Lily asked.  
  
"Oh, her bag split." He explained, filling his plate. "It was quite a mess. Ink all over everything. I tried to help her, but she shooed me off telling me to fill my stomach. The growling was beginning to annoy her."  
  
Lily stopped eating and looked at him suspiciously, "Where did her bag break?"  
  
"In the dungeons." He said around a mouthful of chicken.  
  
She leaned forward, "You left her alone in the dungeons?"  
  
Peter swallowed, and looked at her wondering what he'd done wrong, "Well, sure I did. Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"Lily, what's wrong?" Remus asked, as they had all stopped eating.  
  
She looked over to the Slytherin table and noticed there were several of the boys missing. Without answering, she jumped from her seat and sprinted towards the dungeons.  
  
For the briefest of moments the marauders looked at each other, then all jumped to follow Lily.  
  
Sirius caught her first, "What's going on?"  
  
"How long do you think she's been alone down there?" Still racing through the corridors.  
  
"Not long, Lily what going on?" She could hear James and Remus approaching behind her. She fought the urge to tell Sirius, Hoping she was wrong. If she'd been down there only a few minutes, nothing could really have happened. Maybe nothing would happen at all. Most of the Slytherins were all talk. They wouldn't actually follow through. Not on this.  
  
The all heard Jen's cry from the corridor.  
  
When they burst into the dungeon, her worst fears were confirmed. One Slytherin-Goyle, was behind her with her arms securely pinned. Another- Harmesynn, had her by the legs. Malfoy was pushing everything off a desk. Jen's robes had been torn open and several of the buttons on her blouse were ripped off beneath her tie. When she heard the door open she looked. "Sirius, Oh thank god." She almost smiled.  
  
"What are you doing?" He thundered.  
  
"This is none of your concern, Black," Malfoy looked up at him, "Don't interfere."  
  
"Like Hell!"  
  
"My god!" Remus shouted from behind.  
  
The three marauders were on the Slytherins. Lily had grabbed Jen's arm and was pulling her from the room when they ran into Peter. Jen had composed herself enough to pull her blouse and robes close. "What did they do to you?" Peter demanded.  
  
"Nothing." She shook her head, wiping the tears from her face. She looked back into the room and saw the six had pulled their wands and were dueling. "Don't let them do this," she looked at Lily, "They'll only make things worse!"  
  
"They're big boys, Jen." She pulled her from the room and rapidly escorted her to the tower. "They can take care of themselves."  
  
########### ######  
  
Jen sat on the sofa in the common room, curled in front of the fire. Lily sat beside her saying nothing. Just being a presence of comfort. She knew Jen was madly trying to figure what she was going to tell Sirius. She finally looked at Lily.  
  
"Should I have told him from the start?"  
  
Lily looked at her and then into the fire, thinking. "I don't know. He's going to want some kind of an explanation why you didn't tell him."  
  
"I should have told him." She shook her head. "I should've listened to you all last year when you told me to stay away from Chuck."  
  
Lily touched her arm, "How could you have known? I've been here seven years, and I still had no idea. I mean I knew the Slytherins were a wicked lot, but I had no idea they were that low."  
  
"This is all my fault."  
  
Lily grabbed her face and turned it to look at her, "I don't ever want to hear you say anything like that again. Ever. You had no Idea the Slytherins passed their girlfriends around, and once you did find out you broke off with him. There really wasn't much else you could've done."  
  
The portrait opened and the four Marauders entered. They walked past a group of third years huddled by the window and crossed to Jen and Lily.  
  
"Here." Remus held a small plate out to Jen that had a bit of Chicken, potatoes and a few slices of bread. "You never made it to the great hall for supper."  
  
"Thanks." She took the plate and looked at Sirius who knelt down in front of her. "How are you all?"  
  
"A hundred points. From both houses. Magonnagal and Flitwick found us." He said. "How are you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm fine. You showed up at the right moment." She smiled, trying to lighten the mood. They were all looking at her with something like pity. "Really. Nothing happened. They just got a little out of hand."  
  
"A little out of Hand?" James repeated. "Assault is a crime, Jen. And there's no telling what else would have happened if we didn't show up when we did."  
  
"You need to go to Dumbledore." Remus said quietly from the floor.  
  
"No way. Forget it." Jen shook her head firmly.  
  
Sirius took the plate from her and turned her to look him straight. "You go to Dumbledore, or we will."  
  
"No, you will not." She looked at each of them, "there's only three weeks left. I'd rather not have to go through this with Dumbledore, because then he'd bring in the Ministry. No. Don't say anything. Let them live in fear. You know they're in their common room right now wondering if they should be packing or not. They wouldn't be stupid enough to try anything again. Especially now they know you lot know."  
  
"Whatever you want Jen." Lily said with finality that no one would dispute.  
  
Sirius slowly nodded his head. "Okay. But you've just inherited four bodyguards. You don't go anywhere without one of us. And I'm really going to want to hear exactly what happened. And I don't just mean in the dungeon. No, no," he held his hand up to Jen's panicked face "Not now. But soon."  
  
Not in the mood to argue any further, Jen nodded. "Okay." She smiled at Sirius, then leaned down and kissed his cheek, then turned to Peter, Remus and James Kissing each of them as well. "My heroes." She said with flourish.  
  
########## ######## 


	6. The Future Looks Bright

A/N: Here it is! Thanks for the reviews and emails! Keep them coming! I hope this was worth the wait! I was busy with the other tale and got a bit sidetracked! Please forgive and Review!!  
  
Disclaimer: JKR owns it.  
  
The Future Looks Bright  
  
Lily stifled a yawn and turned to the window. It was very hard for her pay attention to Professor McGonagall with the sun shining so brightly. The entire classroom had that end of year feeling of laziness and most were having a hard time keeping focus. Professor McGonagall was not unsympathetic. There would be one more transfiguration lesson after this so she tried to keep this lesson light. Reviewing some of the more fun things to transfigure; a chair into a larger cushioned seat, a bowl of fruit into a pitcher of pumpkin juice. She did try to impress the importance of their final examination, but like the youngsters in her class, the day was just too beautiful to maintain focus. Most of her students had that glazed over look in their eyes as if they were imagining how cool the lake would feel. As she looked over her class, she noticed one had actually dozed off.  
  
"Ms. Lennox?" Lily looked behind her to see Jen snap her head to attention, trying to look as if she been awake the whole time.  
  
"Yes?" She was failing miserably at trying to look innocent.  
  
"I realize it may be difficult to focus so near to end of term, but I must insist you remain conscience."  
  
Jen looked at her desk, a bit ashamed "yes professor."  
  
McGonagall smiled inwardly. "Perhaps you could share with us why transfiguration might be helpful in a survival situation."  
  
Lily watched Jen stand. She caught Sirius and James shuffling at the table behind Jen and Remus and noticed Remus, sitting next to Jen had trained his eyes on the back of Peter's head in front of him. She had an irrepressible feeling of foreboding. Jen sighed, oblivious to the Marauders, and dove into how one could transfigure plants and shrubs into survival equipment and why that would be important.  
  
When she came to the end of her speech she smiled at McGonagall, and then added "but as long as I got one final look at James arse I would die happy."  
  
Most of the class erupted into snickers. Lily saw Peter bury his head in his arms beside her, Remus eyes were still transfixed in front of him but his lips were pursed tight, fighting a smile. She looked at Jen and shook her head almost imperceptivity.  
  
Jen looked at Lily and shook her head, confused. She obviously had no idea what she'd just said.  
  
"Ms Lennox," McGonagall had composed herself back to her usual sternness, "I do not appreciate your fondness for Mr. Potters arse."  
  
"His-" she looked back at Sirius and James who both had their hands folded firmly in front of their mouths stifling laughter. She turned back to McGonagall, "I'm sorry, I'd never comment on James arse." She shook head in apology, "Especially when it's Sirius's arse I fancy."  
  
She could hear Sirius and James loosing control of their laughter behind her. Had she just that OUT LOUD? She looked at Remus who had tuned to the window and could see his back shaking. She felt her face start to heat with embarrassment.  
  
"Was there anything else you'd like to add, Ms Lennox?" McGonagall crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"No Ma'am." She shook her head "except to say that Peter is just about the most adorable person in the world." Now she knew that was out loud. Lily had dropped her head onto her desk and Peter was out right laughing along with the rest of the class. Jen clamped her mouth shut and dropped back into her seat.  
  
McGonagall suppressed a grin. These six had been playing jokes on each other all year. She didn't feel detention so close to the end of their time here was appropriate so she let it go. "Very well." She then walked back to her desk and sat behind it. "Perhaps our remaining time would best be spent reviewing our books?"  
  
Jen slammed her heel into Remus' shin with all she had. "Ow!" He yelped and jerked his knee up, whacking it on the underside of the table, "Oh!" he rubbed his knee as Jen snapped her book open. Several students were still looking at her snickering. She was fuming.  
  
Sirius leaned forward across his desk so his was just inches behind Jens head, "I could set up a private viewing of my arse, if you like." He said just loud enough for her, Remus and James to hear.  
  
She only folded her lips into her mouth, biting them to keep from tearing his hair from his scalp. She wanted to say something, but feared something she didn't intend would come out. Remus was almost crying as her fought back laughter. And she knew James was in the same state.  
  
For the remainder of the class, Jen stayed very focused on the page in front of her. She didn't actually read any of it; indeed, her eyes were blurred with rage. But she tried to keep her attention from any of the marauders, at least until this class was over.  
  
After what seemed an eternity, McGonagall dismissed the class, "Ms, Lennox, Mr. Lupin, if I may have a word?"  
  
They looked at each other then to the Professor. "Yes, Ma'am." Remus said, Jen only nodded. Remus turned back to Sirius, "Don't worry." Jen knew he meant don't worry about Jen, I'll be her babysitter. Jen shook her head. She couldn't believe how the four of them had taken to escorting her about the school. At first she was flattered they cared so much, but it was turning into a nuisance. She shook her head and walked with Remus to McGonagall's desk.  
  
"Mr. Lupin," she started, "Madam Pomfrey would like to see you before you retire for the evening." Remus's face grew excited. McGonagall smiled, "Yes, I believe she's found that potion you've been looking for."  
  
His face broke out into the largest smile Jen had ever seen cross his face. "Will it work?"  
  
"I'm sure Madam Pomfrey will be able to answer all your questions." She smiled at him knowing how he anticipated the possibility of a wolfsbane potion actually working. She then tuned to Jennifer.  
  
"Now, Ms. Lennox. You're application to St. Mungoes has been approved."  
  
"What?" She shouted, "Really?"  
  
McGonagall smiled. "Don't be too excited. That's two years of field training and then another two as an apprentice."  
  
"Yes, I know, I know!" She knew St. Mungoes accepted very few students straight out of school, but with McGonagall and Pomfrey both helping her she stood a better than average chance. She just didn't really believe it would happen. "Oh thank-you professor! I don't know what to do! Except tell you how amazing I think Remus looks today!" She snapped her mouth shut and looked at Remus.  
  
McGonagall looked between the two, "Would you like me to take care of this case of turret's you seem to have developed?"  
  
Jen shook her head and took her quill and started to write on parchment, "no, I'd like to handle this myself." As she started to lift her hand, it involuntarily continued to write, "Because I do so love to handle Sirius." She dropped the quill and again looked at Remus who was smiling at the parchment.  
  
"Huh." He said. "Didn't figure on that happening."  
  
"Yes, well." McGonagall recomposed herself. "I'll leave you to work this out. Just make sure it doesn't happen in this room again."  
  
They both nodded and walked out of the classroom.  
  
Once in the hall, Jen smacked Remus chest. He smiled and feigned cringing away, "what? I wasn't my idea!" She shook her head. She couldn't stay angry, she was just too happy about her acceptance. Without speaking she jerked her head towards the main hall.  
  
Remus nodded, "Ya, I think they're waiting by the lake."  
  
As they rounded a corner, Malfoy and two of his cronies cut them off. Jen rolled her head with impatience. She looked at Remus eyes hard trying to say, 'lift the curse so I can speak!'  
  
Remus shook his head, "It has to be all four of us."  
  
"So," Malfoy said smoothly, looking directly at Jennifer "You'd let four Gryffindor's gang up on you, but not us?"  
  
"Sod it, Malfoy." Remus said.  
  
He smiled a wicked smile. "No, don't worry. My time left here is full." Then stepped closer to Jen, Remus shifted in front of her. Malfoy looked at Remus "In five days she won't have the protection of Hogwarts," he paused, "Or you and your mates. I just wanted to remind her of that."  
  
"Walk away, Malfoy." Remus said in a low voice, "and let us worry about her protection."  
  
Lucius looked at Jen with something almost threatening. "Were I you," he said to Jen, "I'd find better protection."  
  
Jen looked at him straight. Not wanting to show any of the fear she was feeling. But somehow, she knew he felt it.  
  
"Malfoy," Remus growled, "Walk away, now."  
  
"As you wish." He shrugged a shoulder and smiled dismissively, "It matters not." Then turned with his cronies and walked towards the dungeons.  
  
Taking Jens shoulders in his hands Remus tried to look reassuring, "don't let him get to you. Its not as if you'll be spending a lot of time in the same circles once you leave here."  
  
Jen smiled and nodded, trying to look confidant.  
  
"Let's go take care of your, what did McGonagall call it, turret's?"  
  
####### #####  
  
James had leaned up against the tree with Lily nestled under his arm. Peter sat next to them and Sirius was leaning on his elbows looking quite smug.  
  
"You're lucky we've only a few days left," Lily said to them all, "Jen won't have enough time to come up with something for you."  
  
Sirius smiled. "I know. We should really be focusing on our final blow to Hogwarts."  
  
"Your not still planning some 'ultimate' prank, are you?"  
  
"Of course!" James tried to sound insulted, "How else are we going to leave our mark here?"  
  
"I wouldn't worry about that!" Lily giggled, "I think they'll remember you for years to come."  
  
"I don't want to 'think', I want to know." Sirius raised an eyebrow. "You know, with you and Jen helping we could come up with something colossal."  
  
"Mmm." Lily looked away.  
  
"Here she comes, Sirius." Peter pointed towards the school at Jen and Remus jogging across the grass, "Should we run?"  
  
"Not yet." Sirius smiled and stood. James and Lily turned to see their friends approach. When she was close enough, Sirius saw a look of glee on her face, and she flung herself into his arms kissing his cheeks and neck, and then planted a firm, wet kiss on his lips.  
  
James looked at Lily. "That's not what I expected."  
  
"Me neither." The two rose. "Are you okay, Jen?"  
  
Jen dropped from Sirius's arms and nodded her head vigorously, then looked at Remus, who almost looked as happy. "She got St. Mungoes."  
  
They all looked at Jen for confirmation, her smile spread almost to the back of her head.  
  
"Really?" Sirius asked.  
  
Jen snapped her hands out, looking at each of the boys.  
  
Remus had already pulled his wand, "We have to let her talk, Mates."  
  
The other three pulled their wands. "If we have too." Sirius pouted, then the four said together, "Finite Incantatum"  
  
"Thank-you!" Jen said and took a deep breath. "That was pretty nasty, you know!"  
  
Sirius nodded and grabbed her shoulders, "what about Mungoes?"  
  
"Well Pomfrey and McGonagall have been helping me all year, and they both have a few friends, so they kind of pushed for me. I can't believe it!" She grabbed his waist, "I got in!"  
  
"Congratulations, Jenny!" Lily had pulled her from Sirius and was giving her a great hug, "I know how much you wanted this!"  
  
"Well that makes five of us now," James said, smiling, "What about you Peter? Figured what you'll be doing once you're free of Hogwarts?"  
  
"Oh, you know." He looked around, shifting from one foot to the other, "I've still got time. I'd never make through Auror training, so I'm just going to wait and see what happens."  
  
Jen wondered if she was the only one to notice he didn't make eye contact with any of them. Surely he can't be that ashamed of not having picked a career yet. She shook it off, relishing her own joy.  
  
"Don't take too much time, Peter." Remus warned jokingly, "Before you know it you'll be fifty with no job and no life!"  
  
"I think this calls for a celebration." Sirius said wrapping his arms around Jens waist and pulling her into a slow kiss.  
  
"I think we still have some of that butterbeer in our dorm, " James suggested.  
  
Sirius pulled Jens legs around his waist, holding her, he looked at James, "Who invited you?" He went back to kissing Jen, walking off toward the forbidden forest.  
  
######## #######  
  
Sorry this one took so long! There should be one more chapter coming in the next few weeks, this story was originally supposed to just tell the story of how Jen came to be in Sirius life, but the story just sort of took over!! Please, R/R!! 


End file.
